


Loving you is easy, cariño.

by skywalkerluke



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Luiz and James Rodríguez in the field after the match and in David's hotel, always cuddled together. Because after all, their love was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something that's not a band story, so I am sorry if it sucks. Hope you enjoy it, though. English's not my mother tong, as I am Brazilian, so if there's any mistake I didn't see, tell me!

When the final whistle was blow, the game finally ended, all his teammates were there to hug him, a yellow-and-green mass celebrating in the middle of the field. All David Luiz could think, though, was about the young genius that he had played against. James Rodríguez.  
When he finally detached himself of his teammates, he saw the young boy crying alone, siting in the game's soccer ball. He hurried himself to James' side, giving him a tiny smile.  
He offered a hand to James, who accepted and got up, giving David a teary smile.  
David tugged James in his side, asking for the crowd to scream for him, making gestures in a way to tell that James was the best player.  
Dani made their way to them, while David tried his best to comfort the younger, hugging him. Dani praised him, but wandered off, to cheer more with Brazil's national team. Marcelo also made his way there, but talked just a few words to the Colombian.  
-Change jerseys with me? - the Brazilian asked, in his good yet rusty spanish.  
-Sure - the younger agreed, taking off his shirt, tears streaming down his face.  
David tugged his own shirt off, handing it to James. He frowned at the boy's tears, and couldn't resist but hug him again, praising his qualities as a player and telling him that he was already a World Champion for all he had done in this World Cup.  
James could't resist the hug, nestling against David's chest, hiccuping and trying to hide his tears in the other's chest.  
-Shh, here, stop crying, James. I know it's sad, but you did great. You are a great player.  
-It's just... I had put all my faith in this. - he hiccuped.  
-You'll have next world cup. And you'll do even greater. You know what? You should come to PSG with me.  
-Can I meet you later? I don't know how to face anyone now.  
-Sure. Meet me in the locker room - pressing a light kiss to James temple, they moved apart, James going to talk with the coach and David putting on his shirt, going to answer some interviews.  
David then, headed off to Brazil's locker room, carefully taking off his jersey and placing it in his backpack. He showered and put on clean clothes, waiting outside for James, who met him there a few minutes after. They headed off, giving one interview, arm on arm, and going to a private car to take them to David's hotel.  
In the ride there, James was cuddled in David's side, who without thinking was caressing James side.  
When they finally got there, they went straight to David's room, falling in the bed, tired of the game. James blushed when he noticed how close they were, David's mouth a few inches from his, their sore limbs tangled together.  
David caressed James' reddened cheek, placing butterfly kisses in each of his cheeks, his closed eyes, his forehead, his jaw, and finally, his mouth.  
James's lips were soft and pliant under David's, who placed soft kisses in the younger's mouth. James whimpered when David didn't kiss him more deeply, making the older moan against his mouth, and finally lick James' lips, kissing him deeply.  
James' moved to be on top of David, latching on his neck to suck a mark on it, straddling his lap. David moaned, his head falling against the bed, moving his hips to get more friction in his aching cock.  
James kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip while trying to take off David's shirt. David took off his shirt, and tugged at James one, taking it off. He balanced the boy in his lap, taking off his pants too, making him exposed.  
James took off David's pants quickly, sitting in his lap again, nestling David's hard erection between his arse cheeks.  
They both moaned in each other mouths, and James asked, quietly against David's neck:  
-Lube?  
David picked it from under the pillow, smirking to James, who whimpered and asked against David's mouth for him to work him open and fuck him.  
David lubed two fingers, spreading it on James tight hole, lubing him from outside enough to put the head of his finger inside, carefully working James open while sucking little love bites in his neck and chest.  
When David had 3 fingers inside a panting James, the younger boy asked:  
-Please David, fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme I need your cock.  
David moaned, taking off his fingers and coating his dick with lube. He positioned himself at James entrance putting just the head of his cock inside the boy.  
-It's good?  
-All of it, please, David - James kissed him sloppily, David slowly putting all of his cock in James tight heat, waiting for him to start moving. James soon started moving, asking him to go faster. All they could hear were their bodies joining and their sighs and moans.  
James body tensed up, milking David's cock while spending all of his seed in their joined bellies.  
David couldn't stop his release, coating James insides with his hot come.  
They fell further in the bed, David's cock slipping out of James with a obscene plop.  
James kissed sweetly David, smiling shyly at him.  
He cuddled against the older's side, who caressed his back.n  
-Do you need to meet your teammates or someone right now?  
\- Not now, but I need to make a phone call. Do you mind?  
\- As long as you don't runaway as I am in the shower - David said kissing him lightly. - You can't just lave me, not when I have just found you.  
-I won't, I promise. But Salome, my kid... Can I have her nanny to bring her here?  
\- Wasn't she with her mom? - David paled, remembering that this young boy he had fallen for was married.  
\- I asked for a divorce before the world cup. I couldn't stand it anymore. Her mom left her with me. I have full custody now.  
David kissed him, and nodded, before going to shower.  
The nanny was there in a few minutes, giving him his daughter. She was fast asleep, and he cuddled her close to his chest, lying down in the bed.  
David came out of the shower and picked her in his arms, James having already changed the top mattress.  
\- Go shower, cariño. - James blushed at the nickname, kissing his daughter's forehead and David's lips, before going to the bathroom.  
He came back to a fast asleep David cuddling Sal in his chest. He smiled and laid down beside them, cuddling closer.  
Well, he tought. He could live like that. Because loving David was as easy  as breathing. 


	2. Time will heal it, cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read in portuguese, please access this [ http://allons-y-rose.tumblr.com/post/91218054761 ]. It is something I wrote about today's game, and our national team.   
> But have no doubt. I stand proud of being brazilian today. I am broke to pieces, but my dream, our dream isn't over. We have 4 years to become what we can be. What we are. To return our essence.   
> Thank you if you read this.

David entered his hotel room, falling into the bed, crying. He had disappointed his country, his teammates.  
James entered short after him, having already made the trip back to Brazil, holding him in his chest like a young child. He hiccuped in James' chest, hiding his face in his chest.   
-It's okay, David. Everything will be okay. You can cry, don't hold back, cariño.   
-I disappointed them, James. I made them cry. I thought we could be champions.  
-Remember what you told me? - James asked , caressing David's back. - You told me I was already a world champion for all I had done. So are you, cariño.   
David searched for James' mouth, desperately kissing him. James wiped away his tears, cuddling him closer.   
-Where's Sal? - David asked with a little hiccup, his voice breaking.  
-She's in the hall, with the nanny.   
-Can you bring her here? - David asked, hiding his tears in the crook of James' neck.  
-Of course, love. - James tried to get David to let him go, but he just shacked his head, asking in a tiny voice.  
-Stay with me?  
-Forever, cariño. - he dialed a number in his mobile, and the nanny entered the room, putting a sleepy Sal in James' arms and leaving.  
David cuddled Sal in his arms, kissing her forehead.   
\- I just wanted to make my people happy, James. They already suffer so much. I wanted to make them smile by soccer. I disappointed them.   
James kissed the top of his head, caressing the wild hair of his lover.   
-Look in your twitter.  
David picked his phone from the table side, and saw his mentions going crazy. Most of them saying words of love, of encouragement and strength. His name was in world trends, and he couldn't help but crack a little smile.   
-Don't cry anymore, David. It breaks my heart, and it breaks their hearts too. They know you gave yourself to them. They love you so much. You apologized for something it was never your fault.   
David gave him a weak smile and kissed his lips, letting James wipe away his tears with the soft pad of his thumb.   
Sal yawned, getting closer to David's chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He carefully lulled her to sleep, snuggling closer in James's chest.  
When she fell asleep, he turned to face James, who smiled at him, kissing him softly.   
He held his lover and his child closer to him, caressing David's hair and placing soft kisses in his mouth until he fell asleep. James decided to let Sal sleep with them that night, knowing she made David feel better.   
He carefully put the blanket upon the 3 of them, nuzzling David's neck and settling for the night.  
He was still awake when David jolted awake, and saw the tears run dow his cheeks. The sudden movement made Sal awake. She looked at him with a tiny smile, and placed one of her little hands in top of his cheek, moving to be cuddled against his chest, one of her arms circling his neck and her hand still in his cheek. David kissed the top of her head, tears still falling, till he was finally taken by sleep.   
James smiled to himself.   
\- Mis amores - he whispered against the skin of David's neck  
David left out a little whimper, searching for his voice in his sleep. James hugged the both of them against his chest, falling asleep melted against David.  
How he loved them both. He knew David's pain would heal within some time. And he'd do everything in his power to help him.


End file.
